Strangers to Friends to Family
by DrawACircleThatsTheEarthImNola
Summary: Avengers High school fic for just-peter-parker. It's actually going to be quite serious with goofy chapters. And yes, powers.


_One word starts it all._

_That word can be said many different ways._

_But it all still leads up the the same events._

_You will hear the word a lot._

_It makes you happy to hear someone say it to you for the first time._

_Just that one word._

_..._..._..._

A boy named Bruce Banner walked down the street. He had his head hung low. He watched his feet. They dragged on the ground.

Back a bit, another boy rode down the street on his skate board. He had his head phones on and the music loud. His name was Clint Barton.

In a shorter-than-normal black limo had Tony Stark in it. He stared out the window with bored look on his face.

A girl sat on the city bus. Her name was Natasha Romanoff. She sat with her legs crossed as she read the book in her hands.

Two brothers were driven in a car by there parents. Thor and Loki. Everyone listened to the blond haired boy. The younger on just sighed with a small smile on his face.

Lastly, Steve Rogers. He rode his bike fast down the sidewalk, looking for people but one escaped his sight.

At this time Tony had the limo park. He got out and waited a bit. For once, he didn't want to be seen as that rich kid. But Tony. He was hoping he could find someone to talk to.

_Steve, Tony Bruce and Clint were all very close to each other, but who was to say they would stop to say that one word?_

Steve had not be able to see Bruce, after all, the boy didn't stand out. He saw Bruce only when they were very close. Steve couldn't stop. He knocked Bruce off his feet, sending his glasses flying off his face.

It was down hill, so Steve was past Tony before he could stop.

Tony was a bit shocked at how far the kid's glasses flew. He bent over and picked them up, then he made his way toward Bruce.

Clint had rode up to Bruce, who and fallen flat on his butt, hopping off his board and pulling his headphones off his ears, they hung around his neck.

Bending down, Clint looked at Bruce, "**Hey**, are you okay?"

Before he could answer, Tony plopped down in front of him, waving his glasses in the air, "**Yo**! Tony Stark here, and I believe that these are your glasses."

Bruce looked from Clint to Tony and the swiped his glasses back. "Uhm, thanks." He mumbled, placing them back on his face.

Clint looked in Steve's direction. If that guy was just gonna ride off...Clint wasn't going to be to happy.

Steve held on to the handles of his bike and ran back up to the three. "Oh my gosh," He huffed, "I'm so sorry!"

Clint eyed Steve a bit and then placed Bruce on his feet.

"I could have done it myself, but thanks. And it's fine..." He stated, looking from Clint to Steve.

Steve sighed with relief. "Oh, **hello**, my name's Steve."

"Tony Stark!" He exclaimed, telling his name to the new person in the group.

Clint thrusted out his hand toward Bruce. "Clint."

Bruce looked from the the others to Clint. He took his hand and shook it. "Oh, um, **hi**. I'm Bruce."

Clint smiled and took his hand back.

"Well then! Let us getgoing, shall we?" Tony yelled up into the sky, he was already ahead of them.

Bruce turned andran up to Tony. Clint skated in frint of the two. And Steve pushed his bike in the back.

...

"**Greetings**!" Thor's voice boombed at Natasha in front of the school.

She turned to him. Still reading her book, she replied, "**Privet**."

He smiled. "I am Thor!"

She looked up. "My name is Natasha." The she looked to the other boy standing next to him.

He **nodded his head** as if to say 'hello'.

"And that would be my brother, Loki."

Natasha flashed a quick smile. "Well, I hope to see you around."

Loki smiled and Thor nodded. "I hope so too."

..._..._...

_Just one word._

_One acton._

_One phrase._

_It starts it all._

* * *

__Heyo guys!

I'm making this at the request of an AWESOME Tumblr user, just-peter-parker.

I hope you enjoyed.

AND

if you have any event ideas,

I would

LOVE  
TO  
HEAR  
THEM!


End file.
